


Lightning Strikes Twice

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Slash, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clubbing, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron never sleeps with the same woman twice. Until he meets Pansy, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedavranox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/gifts).



> Thanks to **SDK** , **Lightofdaye** , and **Badgerlady** for the beta.  <3

Ron had never been to _The Vault_ before. In fact, he made it a point never to hit the same club twice. He was a lot less likely to run into one of his previous conquests that way. He'd yet to find anyone who made him want to come back for more.

Harry had recommended he give this club a try, though Ron suspected it was Malfoy's suggestion rather than Harry's. He didn't want to kill the ferret anymore, not now that he was keeping Harry disgustingly well-shagged, but Ron still didn't quite trust him.

Nevertheless, Ron had to admit he liked the vibe of the place. The lights weren't too bright, the music not too loud but it had a low bass beat that made him want to thrust his hips. Right into a nice, tight cunt.

Walking to the bar, he caught sight of a gorgeous bird dressed in a short red dress, but she slipped into the crowd before he could get a better look.

He'd look for her after his drink, perhaps, if he hadn't found someone better.

"Double whisky," he said to the bartender. "Straight up."

"Sure thing," the man replied. He set a glass down and poured a stingy double. _Wanker,_ Ron thought and turned to face the dance floor. 

He nursed his drink, letting the warmth of the alcohol jump-start his libido. His eyes wandered, spotting a hot blonde with huge tits as well as a fiery-looking ginger with curves in all the right places. 

Ron tossed back the last of his whisky, ready to order another, when he saw the red dress again. 

She had short black hair that barely brushed her shoulders. The back of the dress was open and he could practically taste her soft skin. Her arse, though, was a thing of beauty. The red fabric was pulled tight and he imagined his hands on those hips, pounding her from behind.

"Single," he said to the barkeep, voice hoarse, and he swallowed the shot as soon as it was poured, then with his cock throbbing along with his pulse, Ron made his way to the edge of the dance floor.

"Come here often?" he growled. She turned around and his mouth fell open. "Parkinson?"

"Weasley." Her red lips curved into a smirk. "Imagine seeing you here."

Ron scowled. "Fucking Malfoy," he muttered. He would kill the bastard for setting him up, whether Harry was fucking him or not. He started to leave but Parkinson reached for his arm. 

"Not scared, are you?" she asked, moving closer.

"Of you?" he scoffed. "Not likely."

Getting up on tiptoe, she whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Maybe you should be."

Ron hesitated for only a moment before slipping his hands down to her arse and pulling her to him. 

"I didn't know Slytherins were brave, Parkinson."

She then—quite deliberately—pressed against his cock, her eyes wide as she licked her lips. 

"And I didn't know Gryffindors were hung."

Bending his head, Ron pressed his mouth to her neck, sucking at the soft skin, the scent of her perfume swirling around him. 

Ron bit back a moan as Parkinson slipped her hand between them, rubbing up and down his length. 

"I'd fuck you right here," he said, rocking into her grip. "Shove my cock in your wet cunt. It is wet, isn't it, Pansy?" He reached between her thighs, fingers easily finding the edge of her knickers and slipping beneath the lacy fabric. He didn't care if anyone saw, he wanted to feel.

To taste.

"Fuck me, then." Pansy moaned when he dragged two fingers through her wet cunt. "Show me what you've got," she said, giving his cock a firm squeeze.

Bringing his fingers up to his nose, he inhaled sharply, eyes never leaving Pansy's. "Let's go." 

She nodded and took his hand, leading him toward a dark corridor. 

Pansy tapped her wand to one of the numbered rooms and the door swung open.

Ron tugged Pansy inside, crushing his mouth to hers. She tasted of wine and cherries and he wanted to crawl inside her. Pulling her on top of him, he crashed down on the bed with her, her full weight on his cock nearly sending him over the edge.

He reached for the hem of her dress, yanking it up over her arse. 

"Get this off," he said with a grunt, desperate and eager. "Fuck, I want you to ride me."

Pansy didn't need to be told twice. She moved instantly, sitting up and tugging her dress off over her head. She reached for his belt and they manoeuvered his trousers and pants down to his ankles. 

She pulled aside her knickers and sat on his cock without preamble. Ron moaned loudly as she sank down on him, her cunt wet and hot.

"Lemme see those tits," he said, reaching for her bra and pulling at the lace. Pansy reached behind herself, clenching her muscles around him as she unhooked her bra, threw it on the floor, then leaned forward. 

Ron took one of her ample tits in his hand and sucked the nipple into his mouth. He could get lost in a nice pair of tits; fucking them and coming on them was one of his favourite things. 

_Maybe next time_ , he thought as Pansy pulled away and started riding him harder, bouncing up and down.

He gripped her hips, slamming her back down hard, and she cried out. 

"That's it," he said, thrusting up into her. "Ride that cock."

Ron's pulse raced and his legs tensed, orgasm threatening to end the night before he was ready for it.

"Wait," Pansy said, stilling and panting. 

"What?" he asked, now wishing he'd come before she changed her mind.

Dark eyes flashed and she clambered off him. "I want to suck you."

"Fuck," Ron groaned as Pansy settled between his thighs and sucked him into her mouth. He put one of his hands on the back of her head, thrusting deep. He heard her gag, but she kept bobbing up and down on his cock, one hand cradling his bollocks.

He was already so close and when she pressed a fingertip to his hole, Ron pushed up into her mouth, holding her head steady as he came hard. 

"Get up here," Ron said, feeling light-headed. 

Pansy slithered up beside him. "I knew you'd be like this." 

He rolled on top of her. "Then you know that we aren't finished yet."

She widened her legs and Ron moved between them, seeking her clit and spreading her lips wide open. He licked her with the flat of his tongue, up and over her clit again and again.

Pansy reached for his hair, digging her nails into his scalp as he ate her out. Her thighs began to tremble and he pushed two fingers inside her, focusing all his attention on her tender clit until she whimpered and her thighs slammed closed around his head. He licked her once more, making her legs shake, then crawled up her body. 

She reached for his head and dragged him down into a kiss, the taste of her cunt and his cock on both their tongues. 

Surrounded by the scent of sex, Ron held Pansy close, shut his eyes and slept.

~*~

"Get lucky?" Harry asked, putting two bottles of ale on the table in front of Ron.

"Ta." Ron opened one and proceeded to drink half of it down at once. "I always get lucky."

"I'm starting to run out of suggestions where to send you." Harry laughed and took a swig of his own bottle. "Unless you're ready to head to _The Prancing Lion_ with me and Draco."

Ron snorted. "I still prefer birds." 

In fact, that night with Pansy had made an appearance in his dreams, in the shower, and during a meeting with some investors at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. George gave him a skeptical look when he said he had a case of food poisoning and needed the loo.

"Well, I did find one more place you haven't hit." Harry pulled a scrap of parchment from his pocket and slid it across the table. 

" _The Cuckoo Club_?" Ron shook his head. "Don't like the sound of it."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Not sure what to tell you, mate."

Ron fiddled with the label on the ale bottle. "I might go back to _The Vault_ again," he muttered.

"What?" Harry practically squawked. "Go back to the same club twice? Who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasley?"

"Oh, shut it, you prat." Ron could feel his face turning red and opened the other bottle of ale.

He looked over at Harry, who was grinning like a madman.

"What?"

"Found the one, did you?"

Ron shrugged. "It's a decent club. Not too noisy." 

"I meant a girl who you actually want to see more of." Harry leaned in and said slowly, "A nice piece of arse."

"Bloody hell." Ron groaned. He scrubbed his hands over his face. "It's complicated."

"More complicated than Draco and me?"

"Er..."

Harry blinked at him. "Wow, I am impressed. You finally find a girl you'll fuck twice and it's complicated." He slapped his hands down on the table and stood up. "I think this calls for another drink."

Ron squeezed his eyes shut. Definitely complicated. 

"Do you have anything stronger?"

Ron heard Harry's laughter in his head long after he'd left.

~*~

Ron had barely taken a sip of his drink before he smelled Pansy's perfume and felt a hand on his thigh.

"I hoped I might see you again," she said when he turned toward her. 

"I was in the neighbourhood." They both knew it was a lie but he didn't care. Instead he focused on the sight in front of him.

Pansy was wearing a low-cut black dress that accentuated her cleavage; it was all Ron could do to keep himself from burying his face between her tits right there at the bar.

He finished his drink and stood up, his hardening cock brushing against her arse as she moved, pulling him along toward the rooms. As soon as they stepped into the darkened corridor, Ron pushed her against the wall, grinding his cock against her.

"Have you been waiting for this, baby?" 

"Yes," she hissed, pulling him into a kiss. "Want to feel your big cock inside me again."

Ron reached for her arse and picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way to the room. 

Once inside, he wasted no time divesting them of their clothes and laying her down on the bed. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it right then.

"I want to see that you're wet. Show me," he said, stroking himself. He watched Pansy reach down between her legs and slip one of her fingers into her cunt, her eyelids fluttering closed as she dragged her wet finger over her clit. 

"Lick it."

She opened her eyes again and smirked, sucking her finger into her mouth before dipping two in again. 

"Lick it," she said and Ron stepped up to the edge of the bed and sucked her fingers into his mouth. He kept sucking on them as he lined his cock up with her cunt and slid inside. 

"Naughty boy," she said then gasped as he started fucking her harder. She pulled her fingers from his mouth and toyed with one of her nipples, circling the dark pebbled skin until it was tight. 

"Push them together. I want to fuck those tits." 

Pansy didn't even bat an eye as he pulled out and climbed on top of her, pushing his slick cock between her tits. 

"Fuck," he said, gasping when she stuck out her tongue to lick the head of his cock. "Want to suck that big cock?"

"I want you to come on me," Pansy replied. "Come on my tits, come on my face."

"Fuck, yes." Ron wrapped his fingers around his cock and started stroking faster and faster.

He looked down and saw Pansy's mouth open, waiting for his come, and he moaned loudly, splattering her chest and chin before hitting her tongue. 

"God, you're filthy," he said, eyeing the mess pooling at her neck and running down the sides. 

"It's the best kind of sex, don't you think?" She trailed her finger through the come and licked it off. 

"Is there anything you won't do?" he asked, moving his hand down to her clit, his middle finger rubbing in small circles.

Pansy's eyes fell closed and she started rocking her hips up. "Not that I know of."

"If I want to tie you up and spank you?" Ron slipped a finger inside her, then continued teasing her clit.

"Would you fuck me in the arse when you were done?" she replied as she arched her back and spread her thighs wider. She reached for his wrist and tugged. He pushed two fingers into her and she began fucking herself on his hand. "More, please."

"More talk or more fingers?" Ron asked, then leaned over to suck on her tit.

Pansy's legs were shaking as he fucked her with his fingers. Pushing a third finger inside, Ron then sucked and licked his way up her neck, avoiding what was left of his come. "You'd take my fist, wouldn't you?"

"Lick me, please, put your mouth on me!"

Ron kept his fingers inside her but moved so he could lick her clit. It didn't take long until she shattered beneath him, keening loudly as she shuddered through her climax.

Ron wiped his hand on the sheets but knew that tomorrow he'd still smell her cunt on his fingers.

"Some birds don't like to take it in the arse," Ron said, lying down beside her.

Pansy lifted an eyebrow. "Do I look like 'some bird' to you?"

Ron snorted. "No, you don't."

~*~

The next night, Ron found Pansy outside the door, drink in hand, already wet and ready, he hoped. He hadn't considered taking her back to his and she'd never mentioned bringing him home either.

"I brought a little something," she said as she pulled him into the room. 

"Oh?" He shut the door behind them and watched as she pulled out a small bag. 

"Handcuffs, blindfold, dildo, some Muggle thing—" she tossed a small, egg-shaped object on the bed. "—lust enhancement potion..."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Enhances your lust, of course." She smiled and slid her hand up his chest under his shirt, fingers finding a nipple and tweaking it lightly. "Not that you ever need it."

She turned toward the bed again and Ron took the opportunity to press up behind her and wrap his arms around her. "I've been dreaming of fucking your arse."

"Have you now?" She turned in his arms. "Going to spank me first?"

Ron swatted her on the arse. "Over my knee, then, little girl."

He sat down in the chair near the foot of the bed and watched as Pansy lifted the skirt she was wearing. 

"No knickers?"

"I knew I wouldn't need them tonight." She then draped herself over Ron's lap. 

Ron could smell her arousal and knowing she was already wet for him made his cock throb. 

"Ten." He rubbed his hand over her bare arse unable to stop himself from slipping a finger into her cunt and making her moan before he lifted his arm and let it fall hard.

_Smack!_

Pansy cried out and Ron moaned. 

He slapped her arse again, his handprint blooming hot pink across her pale skin.

He wouldn't make her count—maybe they could play naughty professor another time—and when he got to ten they both moved instantly.

Pansy slid onto all fours on the floor, arse flaming red and pointing straight at his aching cock. 

Ron pushed his trousers and pants off as fast as he could. "Did you bring lube in your magic bag?"

" _Accio_ oil!" she called out and a phial flew toward her. Ron grabbed it out of midair and poured some into his palm. After slicking his cock, he pressed a finger to her hole, the tight heat wrapping around him like a glove.

"Can't wait."

"Then don't," she replied, pushing against his finger.

"Fuck, Pansy." He lined himself up with her arsehole and held his breath as he pushed the head through the first ring of muscle. "Look at you, taking my cock in your arse."

"Better know what you're doing with it," she replied. 

"Fucking you," he said and inched his way inside. "Damn," he said more to himself than to Pansy as he watched his cock disappear inside her. He wanted a moment but she started to rock her body encouraging him to move.

Gripping Pansy's hips, Ron started to thrust, slowly at first and then harder and faster. Pansy scrabbled at the floor and spread her legs wider. Ron couldn't help but moan at the wanton display, at the sheer pleasure he felt as her arse squeezed around him. 

"Such a whore for my cock," Ron said, his bollocks tightening. He slammed into her over and over, crying out when he finally came. 

He draped his body over Pansy's back and reached down to bring her off, his cock only slipping out of her arse after she shuddered through her orgasm.

Ron stood up, thinking of nothing but lying down for a kip before round two, when Pansy slapped him across the face.

"I'm no one's whore, Ron Weasley." She Summoned her clothes and her bag and Disapparated with an angry crack. 

"What?" he said into the empty room.

~*~

"How's your love life?" Harry asked. "Still giving her that famous Weasley cock?"

"Still seeing Pansy, are you?" Draco asked and Ron froze. He didn't want to look at Harry. He hadn't been able to figure out how to tell him who it was he was seeing, yet. 

Fucking. They were just fucking.

And after their fight, he didn't even know if they were still doing that.

"Pansy?" Harry said, the confusion in his voice apparent.

"Don't tell me the Weasel was keeping it a secret," Draco drawled. 

Ron turned toward Harry. "We're just—"

"Fucking, yeah, I know." Harry pursed his lips. "You should have told me who it was before this one found out, though." He nodded his head toward Draco who was smirking unrepentantly. "He'll be smug for a week. I'd better check on supper. Wouldn't want it to burn."

Ron watched him walk to the kitchen, unwilling to meet Draco's eye.

"You're a prize idiot, Weasley."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Ron said without heat.

"I'll help Harry in the kitchen," Draco said, standing. "Don't steal the silverware."

Ron showed two fingers to Draco's back as he left. 

Bloody ponce. 

He really needed a drink, so Ron finished half a bottle of red wine while he waited for dinner to be served.

~*~

When he walked into _The Vault_ that night he headed straight for the room. _Their_ room.

But Pansy wasn't there.

Dammit, he'd fucked this up, big time. He stood at the door for a few minutes and then decided to get a drink himself while he waited.

"Whisky," he said, though the bartender had already started pouring as soon as he approached the bar.

Ron saw some hot women dancing—a couple clearly enjoying each other's company more than anything—and in the past he would have happily slid between the two of them. Maybe he could get Pansy interested in a threesome....

If she was still talking to him.

And that's when he saw her. He'd never forget how she looked that first night. She was wearing that same red dress, stretched tight across her arse. 

With a man's hand on it. 

Ron saw red. His ears were ringing and his hands clenched into fists without conscious thought. He didn't even remember moving across the floor.

One second there was shouting, "Ron, No!" and the next his fist connected with someone's jaw. 

When Ron realised he'd just decked Draco, he wanted the floor to swallow him up. Not that Draco didn't deserve it on general principle, but Ron didn't think Harry would be pleased with him if he broke Draco's jaw.

"Does that answer your question, Pansy?" Draco said after he'd picked himself up off the floor looking none the worse for wear. 

Pansy nodded, eyes only on Ron. "Yes, I believe it does," she said, smiling.

"The things I do for you," Draco said, rubbing his jaw. "I'm going home for a good buggering. I'd recommend the same for you," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Weasel," he said, then Disapparated.

Ron knew half the people in the room were staring but he didn't care. "Want to go back to my flat?"

Pansy cocked her head, seemingly considering her options. "I wouldn't mind."

Ron heaved a sigh of relief. "Honestly, I'd like to get out of here before someone calls the Aurors."

Pansy smiled. "Fortunately, I believe the Head Auror is busy at the moment."

Ron chuckled. "I guess he is at that." 

Just before they reached the exit, Pansy stopped him.

"Will you still spank me even if things get all _domestic_ between us?" She said it with such a moue of distaste Ron had to laugh.

"Happily." 

Ron opened the door of the club for Pansy, swatting her on the arse as she passed.


End file.
